


To End Where You Come From

by meekan (atomeek)



Series: KuniKage Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, KuniKage Week, M/M, Tokyo Ghoul AU, but no violence, slight gore, that should tell you things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/pseuds/meekan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t look any different than normal and that may have been the most frightening part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To End Where You Come From

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: AU/Free Choice (so obviously I'm going to self-indulge so much)

“Kunimi, I—”

It’s not until he flicks on the switch that he sees, though he should have known—from the way all the lights were turned off even though it was only 5:30 in the evening, and the way the air in their apartment smelled just the slightest bit like iron.

Kunimi isn’t a messy eater by any means, but it’s still a shock seeing his blood-peppered lips and the almost-empty plate—his meal, neatly cut up until it’s completely unrecognizable except for the puddle of red that it drowns in, except for the way it smells like a hand that’s been holding on to 100 yen coins for too long.

Except he doesn’t look any different than normal, and that may have been the most frightening part of it all.

Kageyama finds his voice at the same time that Kunimi does, blinking up against the sudden light a little belatedly, distracted.

“Sorry, I—”

“Don’t,” Kunimi speaks into the back of his wrist, his hand rising up to cover his mouth. “I’ll clean it up now.”

“It’s okay,” He hears the words and it takes Kageyama another second to realize that he was the one who said them. He’s acutely aware of the way his cheeks turn warm with blood and he has to look away before he can continue. “You should finish.”

Kunimi doesn’t argue and Kageyama turns his back to put away the groceries he had bought on the way home from class. The food feels heavier in his hands now than they did when he was carrying them home—three oranges, a package of pork, a box of curry powder, a bag of red potatoes.

The fridge doesn’t look much fuller and the glowing white space gapes at him, the empty racks imbedding lines into his eyes. There’s a drawer on the bottom right, plastic and opaque and always firmly closed every time Kageyama sees it.

It’s crooked this time, and the label with Kunimi’s name neatly written over it is peeling in the corner. Kageyama thinks he sees something inside but shuts the door of the fridge at the last moment too fast.

“I’m finished,”

In the silence of their kitchen, the sound of Kunimi swallowing his last bite is almost loud but it settles Kageyama’s nerves somehow, and that makes him feel sicker than the thought of Kunimi licking traces of blood from his lips, his mouth and fingers leaving pink stains on the side of his cup when he washes it all down with some coffee—it’s subtle enough that Kageyama can’t pretend that it’s paint or makeup, even if he wanted to.

“Okay,” Kageyama croaks and he only hopes that his voice doesn’t sound as dry as mouth feels.

He watches Kunimi gather up his plate, his cup, his fork, taking them all to the sink and with a rush of water from the tap, any trace of Kunimi’s meal has been washed away down the drain.

Kunimi’s fingers turn from red to pink to white as he scrubs at his dishes, first his plate, then his cup and finally his fork, scratching between the prongs until it gleams silver and white in the stale light of their kitchen.

Kageyama can’t stop watching. He wants to be angry.

“Aren’t you afraid?” He demands. He still has his back against the refrigerator and it radiates cold down his spine but seeing Kunimi as a ghoul with his own eyes—that leaves his chest burning with some unexplainable heat.

“Should I be?” Kunimi’s eyes, always half-lidded as if he finds everything so very boring, even when he’s eating human flesh, slides over to him now and Kageyama grows more flustered. “Are you going to turn me in, Kageyama?”

It’s not a taunt even if it sounds mocking. It’s just the way Kunimi asks questions he already knows the answers to but Kageyama indulges him, just this once.

“Of course not,” he scoffs. “If anything, I’d call Kindaichi first.”

Perhaps they’ve been living together long enough for Kageyama to learn the little quirks that Kunimi lets slip past his mask of indifference, or perhaps it’s because of the fact that they have history, if clashing in middle school counted as such.

For Kageyama, it’s significant enough to remember and important enough for him to keep remembering—the days that him and Kunimi and Kindaichi would play on the court together and it’s only now that he remembers the way Kunimi had always disappeared into the bathroom after he finished eating.

It’s not much of a surprise when Kunimi says, “Kindaichi doesn’t know.”

Instead he asks, “Will you ever tell him?”

“He doesn’t want to know.” The plate, the cup and the fork all gets placed into the empty drying rack, now a little bit fuller and the sink shines just a little bit brighter with water droplets left by the tap. “He’s never wanted to know.”

Kageyama thinks about the way Kindaichi and Kunimi used to share a seat so all three of them could eat together at Kageyama’s desk. He thinks about the way Kindaichi always focused his gaze on Kageyama as they ate, so that he wouldn’t see Kunimi bite and swallow bits of his lunch—always just a plain bun from the bakery near their houses.

“You could have told me sooner,” Kageyama begrudgingly says and if there had been tension before, there isn’t now—not when Kunimi has done the dishes for once. 

(“ _I’d like to have known you trusted me sooner_ ,” is what he should have said.)

(“ _Because I knew all along_ ,” is what he did say—eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super knowledgable about the Tokyo Ghoul universe so I apologize for any discrepancies, I just wanted to borrow it a little, even though I don't go into any detail about it haha. I just had the biggest urge to write Kunimi eating (we all know what) completely dead-faced. I think I just watch too much Hannibal.
> 
> QuQ I promise I'm finishing up the previous days haha
> 
> (PS: Everyone should go watch the music video for Seasons Die One After Another by Amazarashi because it's super rad!!)
> 
> (PPS: Thank you so much to the KuniKage Week mod for running this event!! This is my first time doing such a thing so I'm super glad it's for this rare pair of volleyboys who deserve all the love they can get!!)


End file.
